Kingiza (Ava15’s Fanfics)
Kingiza is a male Teenage Lyena. Appearance Kingiza has a pale grey-tan colored pelt, with a light tan muzzle, underbelly and paws. His lower legs are Dark greyish tan. His eye shading is darker on top while the bottom is the same color as his muzzle. He also has a dark reddish-brown tail tuft and hair tuft and pale, reddish brown eyes. Personality Kingiza is stubborn, blunt and doesn't sugar coat situations. He is very cunning, often devising plans of attack and voices his opinions on situations whether or not asked. Kingiza is a bit of a workaholic, he doesn't like down-time and needs to always be doing something. This drives others nuts because he is always giving orders. Because of Kingiza's workaholic nature, Kingiza forgets to sometimes care for himself and doesn't eat. He is also rarely persuaded to change his mind after coming to a decision, which may not be to everyone's liking. History Backstory Kingiza and his brother was born to a lion pride that resided along the Zuberi River. While kingiza was training, his brother was badly injured in an unknown incident which resulted in him losing his left hing leg. Once Kingiza finished his lessons, the pride decided to banish his brother. Though, as his brother began to leave, Kingiza decided to follow with him, as knowing that he had the full lessons of hunting and fighting, would be able to do more and would help his brother. Kingiza eventually meets Sarafu and Uchoraji convinced them to come along with him. In Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy Kingiza and the rest of Mhina's Clan accompanies Kion and his army on their journey to stop Slash. After losing their first battle against Slash's Army. Kion and his army went to go train up for the next fight And during their training Nguruma gets Ambushed by slash. Kingiza horrified to see Nguruma surrounded by vultures, bleeding and barely moving. Fikiri tells them to take him to the Tree of Life to which Kingiza agree to the decision and take Nguruma to the tree. Once they get there, they give Nguruma to the elder of the night pride. Later that day, Kingiza discusses with Mahuluti on how he believes it is foolish to fall in love in times of War to which both Rani and Mahuluti firmly believes he should lighten up. More coming soon! In Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Coming soon! Relationships Unnamed Brother Kingiza really cares about his brother. Mhina Mhina and Kingiza are best friends. Kion Kion and Kingiza get along quite well. Though their differences may sometimes get in the way of things. The rest of kion's Lion guard Although they sometimes might not see eye to eye, most of the time Kingiza is shown to be good friends with the guard. Trivia * Kingiza is based off of Bigwig, a character from the Watership Down book. * He is said to be not interested in being in love with anyone. * Although not mentioned by name in his debut episode, Protecting Mhina, Kingiza's name was first revealed in the transcript of the episode, The Young leader. Category:Princess ava15 Category:Siblings Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: Protectors of the Pride Lands Category:Princess ava15's Characters Category:Legends of the Lion Guard: The Dark Prophecy